Known from practice are exhaust gas recirculation devices that exhibit a mixing unit for mixing unburnt gas for an internal combustion engine and exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine, which is situated upstream from a turbocharger or compressor chamber of the turbocharger. Known exhaust gas recirculation devices provide an unburnt gas line extending to the compressor chamber of the turbocharger to the unburnt gas flow. In order to mix the unburnt gas with an exhaust gas, at least one exhaust gas feed line is further provided to feed exhaust gas into the unburnt gas line. The exhaust gas feed line laterally empties into the unburnt gas line, wherein the exhaust gas inside the unburnt gas line mixes with the unburnt gas.